Lo eras todo
by Siulvizard
Summary: Hay veces que el peor enemigo de de una persona, es ella misma...
1. Todo comienza con

**_Lo eras todo_**

**Todo comienza con…**

Como cada día aquel rayo iluminó su rostro, levantándose de mala gana miró a su alrededor, un cuarto enorme, con una combinación digna de un rey, o un príncipe por lo menos. Sonrió al recordar que era el único alumno del colegio que contaba con estos privilegios, y no conforme con ello era el joven más cotizado de toda la Universidad. No podía decir que eso le desagradaba, al contrario le encantaba tener a las chicas a sus pies, sin embargo nunca había llegado más allá de una cita, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaban, se ilusionaban y cuando preguntaban cuando se volverían a ver, él únicamente decía: "Deja checo en mi agenda y luego te llamo." Para después terminar con un beso en los labios.

Nunca se le había conocido una novia formal, pero si muchas pretendientes. Desde que su padre se convirtió en el mayor inversionista de la universidad no tenía ningún problema, nadie se metía con él y parecía que el fuera el dueño. Caminaba con un cierto aire de superioridad, y para la mayoría, sobre todo de chicos, era antipático.

Mientras se duchaba un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su cabeza, el funeral de su madre quien murió en un accidente de transito, sus hermanitas aun muy pequeñas como para haber perdido a su madre, su padre desahogando su frustración y tristeza con el trabajo, y él siendo lo más posible a una madre para sus pequeños tesoros, ya que ellas le recordaban mucho a la persona que más había querido.

Rápidamente volvió de su mundo y se apresuró para salir de la ducha, se cambió y tomo sus libros. Por los pasillos la gente lo miraba, los hombres con cierto recelo y las chicas susurrando acerca de lo guapo que es, esto le era molesto y agradable a la vez. Antes de llegar a su salón sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda continuado con un:

-¡Buenos días Ichigo!- Decía muy enérgica un pequeña chica de ojos violeta.

-¿Qué quieres Rukia?- Respondió adolorido.

-¿Cómo que qué? Esa no es forma de saludar a tu amiga.-

-Eso lo dirás tú.-

-Valla parece que hoy estas de mal humor como de costumbre, que molesto.- Comentaba cierto chico mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Deja de fastidiar Ishida.-

-Que bueno que me llamas por mi apellido, se ve que a pesar de tus aires de grandeza todavía reconoces la superioridad.-

-De hecho es solo porque no me acuerdo de tu nombre.-

-Buena esa Ichigo.-

-Buenos días Tatsuki.-

-Oye Ishida hiciste la tarea de Aritmética avanzada, ¿verdad?.-

-Claro con quien creees que estas hablando.- Respondio con mucho orgullo.

-Que presumido.- Respondió Ichigo.

-Bien ya que me catalogas de presumido creo que no querrás que te la preste, y si así fuera no lo haría.-

-Ni quien quiera copiar tu tarea.-

-Oye Uryu pásame la tarea por favor.- Comentaba Rukia haciendo grandes ojos de gatito.

-Claro será un placer.-

-¡Que bajo has caído Rukia!- Exclamaba exaltado el ojos café.

-Lo dices por que a ti no te pasará la tarea.-

-Oigan que escándalo es este.- Se apareció un joven de pelo rojo como el fuego y un tatuaje en su frente que bajaba por su cuello hasta su pecho.

-Ya llego otro.-

-¡¿Y qué?! ¿Tienes algún problema pelos de zanahoria?- Con una venita en su cabeza.

-¡Claro, que me quitas el aire!-

-¡Pues búscate el tuyo!-

-Ya cálmense chicos que nos avergüenzan a todos.-

-¡¿Quién avergüenza a quién?!- Gritaron al unisonó.

-Será mejor que bajen la voz.- Dijo un hombre alto y corpulento.

-Buenos días Chad, valla hombre me asustaste yo creí que era el director.-

-Pero de que te preocupas si no puede hacerte nada.- Reclamo el pelirrojo.

-Si lo sé, pero eso no evita que me quiera dar otro de sus sermones.-

-Cambiando de tema, dime Ichigo lograste la apuesta.-

-Claro con quien crees que estas hablando.- (Imitando a Uryu)

-¡No te burles Kurosaki!-

-Ya, está bien, lo siento.-

-¿Volviste a enredarte en una apuesta con Renji? Se ve que no tienes remedio.- Decía decepcionada la pequeña mujer.

-En verdad Ichigo que no maduras.- Igualmente de decepcionada Tatsuki.

-Ya cállense que al cabo no le hice nada, solo la ilusione un poco, pero no pasó de ahí.- Con bastante orgullo.

-Eso lo sabemos pero un día te la harán a ti y no te va a gustar.-

-Ya Rukia, no molestes o ¿es que estas celosa?-

Todo mundo guardo silencio.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!- Fue lo único que sonó como respuesta.

-¡Cállense!- Decía irritado el peli naranja.

-Lo siento Ichigo ya sabes que me caes bien, pero solo como amigo, además sabiendo como eres ni loca intentaría una relación contigo.-

-Además seamos sincero, si le hicieras algún tipo de daño, su hermano se encargaría de matarte personalmente, y sabes que puede hacerlo.- Dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos Renji.

Tan solo el recordar el rostro de ese arrogante Kuchiki Byakuya le hacia perder las ganas de cualquier cosa, y deseaba golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ya entendí, pero no pueden negar que soy al que las chicas de la escuela más desean.-

-Solo porque están ciegas y no ven detrás de tu mascara de Don Juan.-

-Me alegra saber que eres mi amiga Tatsuki.-

-Bien por ti ¿no? De lo contrario te iría muy mal en la escuela conmigo como tu enemiga.-

El pensar que Tatsuki era la campeona nacional defensora en Karate, lo hizo tener escalofríos.

-Bien ya fue suficiente de pláticas, será mejor que entremos.-

-¡Que horro por estar en tus idioteces Ichigo, no alcance a pasar la tarea!-

-¡Porque tienes que gritar, sabes que me molesta!-

-¡Lo se y por eso lo hago!-

-Ichigo Kurosaki favor de pasar a la dirección.- Sonó en el altavoz de la escuela.

-¿Ahora qué quiere?-

-No lo sabemos, lo más seguro es que hiciste algo y te van a expulsar.-

-Que gracioso Uryu.-

-Ves que rápido recordaste mi nombre.-

-Te golpearía si no fuera porque quiero saber que se trae entre las manos ese director de cuarta.-

-Ichigo Kurosaki insultar al director es causa de sanción.- Repitió el altavoz.

-A veces me da miedo ese viejo.- Decía Renji.

-Creo que ha de tener micrófonos en toda la escuela.- Comento en tono de misterio Rukia.

-No exageren, pero mejor voy para que deje de fastidiar.-

-Te veremos en tu funeral Ichigo.- Alzando la mano la pequeña chica.

-Será en el tuyo enana.- Respondió el peli naranja con arrogancia.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir del edificio rumbo a la dirección, mientras sabia que Renji detenía a Rukia para que no lo persiguiera y golpeara.

La universidad era muy grande, tenía varias canchas deportivas, gimnasio, biblioteca, cafetería, y demás. También es bueno que este cerca de la ciudad de esa forma se puede ir fácilmente a los cines y centros comerciales.

Al llegar a la oficina tocó la puerta.

-Pasa Ichigo.- Sono la voz de la misma mujer que hablaba por el altavoz.

-¿Qué tal Yoruichi? ¿Qué desa ahora el viejo?-

-No lo sé pero parece importante.-

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber si siempre andas metida con él en todos sus trucos y demás?-

-Tienes razón tal vez si lo sé pero no te lo quiero decir.-

Como irritaba a Ichigo la forma en que se burlarba de él esa muchacha. Aunque tenía que admitir que era atractiva, pero al recordar que es amiga del director y como es su carácter esa idea le salió rápido de la cabeza.

-Bien el director te recibirá ahorita, puedes pasar.-

-Ya dejate de formalidades, yo sé como eres.-

La chica se levantó de su silla se acerco a él y le susurró.

-¿Aún te pones rojo cuando ves a una chica desnuda?-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!-

-Tienes razón pero solo quería recordártelo.-

Ichigo entró con el director, aun sonrojado por lo que había dicho Yoruichi, mientras veía como se despedía de él con un sonrisita en su rostro. Ella tuvo el descaro de entrar a su cuarto y tomar un baño sin su permiso, pero peor aun cuando salió no llevaba toalla. Y cuando le pidió una explicación solo dijo: "Es que tengo una reunión importante y no podía ir sucia". El tan solo recordarlo le producía vergüenza y molestia a la vez, pero se vengaría eso se lo prometió.

-¿Qué quieres viejo?-

-Ichi esa no es forma de hablarle al director y mejor amigo de tu padre.-

-¿Y eso qué me importa Urahara?-

-Lo sé eso no te importa.-

-Bien seré breve.-

-(Así nada más sin bromas u otra cosa.)- Pensaba Ichigo mientras tomaba asiento, para después oír el sonido de un, como decirlo, gas.

-¡Maldito debí suponer que harías algo como esto!- Sacando un cojín ruidoso del asiento.

-Que fácil eres de engañar Ichigo, pero bien después de tu saludo de bienvenida voy a ir al grano.-

-Mañana viene alumnos de la Universidad Hueco Mundo.-

-Valla que sorpresa y ¿a qué vienen? Pues que yo sepa son los acérrimos enemigos de nosotros.-

-Tienes razón, siempre competimos para ser mejores que ellos, sin embargo vienen de intercambio, fue la decisión de tu Padre.-

-¿En que pensara mi viejo ahora?-

-No lo sé pero te informo para que me acompañes a recibirlos.

-¿Y por qué yo?-

-Por que eres el hijo del dueño, por eso.-

-Ya que, solo espero y no venga ese idiota de…-

-Claro que viene.- Sentencio el director.

-Esto no podría ponerse peor.- Lamento para sí Ichigo.

-No te desanimes puede que aprendas muchas cosas de ellos.-

-Si como no.-

-Bien eso es todo, regresa a tus clases.-

-Como digas.-

Ichigo salió de la dirección y poco después entro Yoruichi a la oficina.

-Veo que todo salió bien.-

-Si así es, esta será una buena lección para el muchacho.-

-Por más que lo niegues te preocupas por él.-

-Y qué esperabas es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y también es como un hijo para mí.-

-Solo espero y esto no termine mal.-

-Confía en él.-

-Claro que lo hago.-

Minutos después.

-Bien ¿por que no vuelves a tu escritorio?- Preguntaba el sombrerero.

-Porque no hay trabajo que hacer.-

-Eso es bueno, ¿qué te parece si espiamos a los alumnos?- Con una sonrisita malévola en sus labios.

-Lo que usted diga director.-


	2. Un rayo de luz

Hola a todos. Primeramente quisiera agradecer a los que han leido mi fic.

Respecto al comentario de que mi fic se parece al de Luz-aiedal, lamentablemente así parece, sin embargo solo es en el principio, ya que mi historia tomara un cambio de trama m´s enfocado al misterio, sin embargo si esto le causa algun problema a la Autora de Casanova, y otras grandes historias (Que tuve el gusto de leer hace poco), con gusto que me informe y retiro mi historia.

Pero mientras espero una respuesta seguiré con la historia y aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.

**Un rayo de luz…**

Ichigo caminaba con cara de pocos amigos mientras todo aquel que se interponía en su camino se retiraba como si dejara pasar a alguien de la realeza.

-(Esto no esta bien ese loco sombrerero no aceptaría a esos alumnos de intercambio sin una buena razón. En especial por el odio que tiene hacia su director. Ese Aizen Sousuke es como un lobo en traje de cordero y su subdirector, ¿cómo se llama?, A si Gin no se que, ese tipo tiene una sonrisa que espantaría hasta al mismísimo diablo. Mi viejo ha de tener algo grande en mente, pero no seré parte de esto, únicamente mañana los recibiré, les demostraré quien manda y no querrán volverse a topar conmigo…A excepción de ese idiota de Grimmjoww, a él si le romperé el rostro.)- El único problema para Ichigo es que todo lo que pensaba lo expresaba con ademanes y eso causaba que todos los alumnos que lo veían pensaran que se le zafó un tornillo.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Dijo lo más respetuoso que pudo.

-Adelante señor Kurosaki.-

-Profe no me diga señor me hace sentir viejo.-

-Qué lastima pues todos lo somos.-

-Olvídelo.-

Al llegar a su asiento oyó un ligero susurro que decía su nombre.

-Ichigooo, ¿me oyes Ichigoo?-

-Claro que te oigo estas sentada atrás de mi tonta.-

-Primero me llamas enana y ahora esto.-

-¿Quieres saber que me dijo ese loco sombrerero?-

-Pues claro, por eso todos nos sentamos alrededor de tu asiento.-

Volteando a ver su contorno se percata de que es cierto.

-Ustedes si que son chismosos.- Con una gotita en su nuca.

-Hasta Uryu esta aquí.-

-Yo solo reúno información sobre lo más relevante en una sociedad informativa.-

-Chismoso.-

-Como sea solo cuéntanoslo.- Mientras se arreglaba los anteojos.

-Bien pero será afuera.-

-¿Y por qué afuera?- Preguntaba Renji uniéndose a la conversación.

-Porque el maestro nos va a sacar.- Apuntando a la cara del profesor que se mostraba molesto. Hizo el ademan de todos los que estaban alrededor de Ichigo y apunto a la salida.

-Esto no es justo si yo no dije nada.- Reclamaba Tatsuki.

-Todo estará bien.- Dijo seriamente el joven de raíces mexicanas.

-Eres muy optimista Chad.-

-Prefiero eso a enojarme.-

-Pues tienes razón.-

-Bien Kurosaki ya que por tu culpa acabo de manchar mi racha perfecta de asistencias espero que tu información sea interesante para mi trabajo.-

-Ya deja de hacerte el listo o si no te diré nada.-

-Bien pero ya dilo que solo la haces de emoción.- Dijo muy animada Rukia mientras se balanceaba en una silla.

-Oye ¿y de dónde sacaste esa silla?-

-Pues del salón.-

-Bien no preguntare más. Pues parece que mañana llegan estudiantes de intercambio.-

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante? Cada semestre es igual.- Decía decepcionado un pelirrojo.

-Que estos alumnos son de Hueco Mundo.-

Al oír esto último los jóvenes se quedaron petrificados, nunca se hubieran esperado algo similar. La rivalidad era tan grande que nunca se hubiera creído que eso sucedería.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Mencionaba Tatsuki mientras hacia un movimiento de negación con su mano.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo.-

-Pues esto se pondrá interesante.- Lo decía muy feliz el joven cabello de fuego.

-¿Por qué tan contento Abarai?-

-Mira cuatro lentes es muy simple, ellos entrarán a nuestro territorio. Así que podremos demostrarles quienes mandan.-

-Eso mismo pensé yo.-

-Ven, Ichigo piensa igual, esto será divertido.-

-Lo dirán por ustedes que son todavía unos niños.-

-Vamos Uruy no me digas que tu no tienes cierta rivalidad con los estudiantes de Hueco Mundo.- Abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Verás Abarai aunque te duela escucharlo tengo algunos muy bueno amigos en esa Universidad.-

-¡Que horror, te haz vuelto un traidor!- Decía mientras se arrodillaba como si fuera algo catastrófico.

-No exageres Renji no creo que todos sean tan malos.-

-¿Tu también Rukia? ¡Ya todos han abandonado su orgullo!-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver aquí el orgullo?- Preguntaba una extrañada Tatsuki.

-No lo sé.- Respondía Chad mientras observaban el teatro del pelirrojo.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían en su discusión una extraña figura se acercaba por sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tanto discuten?-

-Nada solo que el idiota del director traerá alumnos de Hueco Mundo, ¡que estupidez!- Decía Renji muy confiado.

-Yo no le veo lo estúpido señor Abarai.- Al reconocer dicha voz Renji supo que estaba en serios problemas, volteo poco a poco con una expresión de terror y al terminar de voltear vio al mismo director que había acabado de insultar.

-Lo veré más al rato en mi oficina Señor Abarai.-

-Claro director como usted diga.- Todavía temblando.

-¿Qué sucede ahora viejo loco?-

-Señor Kurosaki esta no es forma de hablarle a su director.-

-Antes di que te dirijo la palabra.-

-¿Por qué eres tan malo Ichi? Uno tanto que se preocupa por ti.- Lo decía con mucha tristeza mientras se recargaba en una pared.-

-No deberías hacer tanto teatro.- Todos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bien cambiando de tema.- Mientras volvía su típica cara, cubriéndola con su abanico.

-Acompáñame Ichigo, que ya llegaron los estudiantes de intercambio.-

-¡Se suponía que era hasta mañana!-

-No grites, además yo no recuerdo haber dicho que mañana.-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Que escandaloso eres, si claramente dije que llegarían por la mañana.-

-Me volviste a engañar.-

-Eso es lo divertido de mi trabajo.-

-Más te vale que eso sea rápido.-

-Si ya vámonos.-

Mientras se alejaban, sus amigos quedaron con caras de…pues no sé ustedes imagínenselas.

-Nos sacaron de la conversación.-

-Pues que esperabas Uryu si al que le gusta joder el director es a Ichigo.-

-Si pobre de Ichigo, pero esto será divertido.- Decía la pequeña Kuchiki muy emocionada.

-Y se pondrá mejor.- Dijo Uryu mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

-¿A qué te refieres Uryu?-

-Bien Tatsuki digamos que conozco a dos de los jóvenes que vendrán de intercambio.-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes cuatro ojos?-

-Muy fácil cara de mandril.-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-Cuando gustes.-

En ese instante una patada en el trasero hizo caer a Renji.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Rukia?!-

-¡Ya deja que termine de contarnos la historia!- dijo esto último con ojos de ira.

-Esta bien.- Como cachorrito regañado.

-Continua Uryu.-

-Gracias Kuchiki. Pues como iba diciendo conozco a dos de ellos pues son amigos míos, y me lo informaron ayer en la noche.-

-Oh, ¿y qué más?- Con cara de incertidumbre por todos.

-Pues que entre ellos viene la persona que podría darle una lección muy grande a Ichigo y esa persona es…-

La cara de todos mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo repito esto estará divertido, aunque ha cambiado drásticamente el como será.-

-Más te vale no arruinarlo Renji.- Decía inquisidora mente Rukia.

-Tranquila solo le pondré más emoción al asunto.-

-Tranquila Rukia, además esto será bueno paras que Ichigo madure.- Decía una confiada Tatsuki.

-Pero será un poco cruel.-

-Tranquilo mi buen Chad. Todo saldrá bien, si no pues aquí estaremos para consolarlo.-

Ya en la entrada de la Universidad se encontraban Ichigo y Urahara esperando.

-¿No que ya habían llegado?-

-Eso me avisaron.-

-Si no llegan pronto yo me largo.-

-Tranquilo Casanova que tus presas no se irán a ningún lado.-

-¡Nadie hablo de eso!-

-Mira ya llegaron.-

En el autobús aparecía el logotipo de la Universidad Hueco Mundo. Mientras este se detenía Ichigo ponía una pose de "No me veas porque te mato", sin embargo al abrirse las puertas del autobús a la primera persona que vio bajar fue a la que cambiaría por completo su mundo.


	3. Apareciendo por el horizonte…

_**Antes que nada gracias por leer mi fic, espero y les guste este capitulo en cuanto tedrmine el siguiente lo subo, cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar, se acepta de todo, incluso criticas.**_

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo._**

_**Apareciendo por el horizonte…**_

Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía bajando del autobús.

-Sombrerero ¿qué significa esto?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Pues a eso?- Apuntando a la pequeña niña que salía del autobús. Tenía una particular sonrisa, pelo de un tono verdoso, y una cicatriz en su rostro que cruzaba desde el lado izquierdo de su frente hasta iniciada su mejilla derecha.

-Pues supongo que es una de las estudiantes.-

-¿Y como es posible que una niña este en la Universidad?-

-¡¿A quién estas llamando niña?!- Dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba del autobús.

-Pues a ti. ¿No crees que eres algo joven para ser universitaria?-

-¿Y tú no deberías haber acabado hace tiempo?-

-¿Pues que edad crees que tengo mocosa?- Empezando a enfadarse.

-Pues te pareces a mi padre.-

-Tu pequeña hija…- Solo sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo sombrerero chiflado?!-

-Deja ya de comportarte como un niño. Y deja que los demás alumno bajen del autobús.-

-Lo ves ya quítate pelos de zanahoria.- La pequeña empujó a Ichigo.

-Te voy a…- lo siguiente que sintió fue que le faltaba el aire.

-De esa forma estarás un rato callado.- (Lo había golpeado en el estomago.)

-En verdad que esta escuela es muy escandalosa.- Mientras bajaba del autobús un joven de pelo azul con una sonrisa muy marcada.

-Valla, valla pero si es fresita, la última vez que te vi te fuiste llorando con tu papi.-

-Has de tener muertas las neuronas, pues bien recuerdo que te deje tirado mientras te revolcabas como una lombriz.- Esto lo decía Ichigo con una vena marcada en su frente.

-¿Quieres que repita como te deje ese día?- Con soberbia y voz retadora.

-Después que acabe contigo no volverás a olvidar quien te pateo tu trasero.-

-Siempre queriendo pelear Grimow.- Realizando un ademan de decepción.

-¡Que es Grimmjow, enana!-

-Es lo mismo.-

-Será mejor que se calmen o nos regresamos.- Bajando en tercer lugar se encontraba un joven muy serio, tranquilo y bastante extraño. Con un aspecto melancólico parecía deprimido, pero sin embargo mantenía una calma e imponía autoridad.

-Ya era hora para que bajaras Ulquiorra.- Muy contenta la pequeña se abalanzó sobre él.

-Esta actitud es la que provoca que todo el mundo te crea una niña.-

-¡Pequeño demonio, ¿como puedes pronunciar bien su nombre y el mío no?!-

-Porque Ulquiorra es lindo y tu no.-

-Ya veraz.-

-Nell-chan no deberías molestar a los chicos.- Finalmente bajó una joven que atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes. De cabello largo y tonalidad naranja obscuro, cuerpo bien definido y unos dotes sorprendentes, sin duda era de las chicas más bellas que se podían encontrar.

-Orihime no deberías bajar corriendo, pues podrías tropezarte.- dijo sin perder su típica expresión.

-Lo sé Ulquiorra-san, no te preocupes.- Terminando de decirlo, mostro una sonrisa tan tierna que doblegaría hasta el más fuerte, sin embargo a Ulquiorra no le afectó en nada.

Mientras la joven seguía hablando con Ulquiorra, otro muchacho no podía dejar de admirar su belleza.

-Ichi cierra la boca y límpiate la baba.-

-¡Nadie esta tirando baba viejo entrometido!-

-Ya, ya, cuenta hasta diez.-

-Pero todo mundo pudimos ver como te apantalló la chica.-

-Ja, tonterías, yo apantallo no me apantallan.- Muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Que bien, porque no tendrías ninguna oportunidad con ella.-

-¿Y ha qué viene el comentario?-

-Nada solo decía.-

-¿Tan pronto llegamos? Yo quería seguir descansando.-

-Tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar después.-

Haciendo su aparición los dos últimos alumno de intercambio, encontramos a un joven (que más bien parece señor) con un estilo perezoso, cabello negro y un tanto largo, además de una actitud despreocupada. Junto a él venia una chica que competía con Orihime en belleza, de tez morena y cabello amarillo, bastante serena y con un aire de madurez.

-Bien ya que están todos déjenme darles la bienvenida a la Universidad Urahara.- Mientras se reía después de su comentario un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo con un chichón.

-¡No le cambies el nombre!-

-Bien como este viejo iba diciendo, bienvenidos a la Universidad "Karakura".-

-¿Y tu por qué estas aquí fresita? A poco eres del comité de bienvenida.-

-Para tu información gatito, soy el hijo del dueño, y no estoy aquí por voluntad propia, ya que este (Apuntando a Urahara) me obligo a venir.-

-Ya después tendrás tiempo de presumirles lo que quieras Ichi, ahora debemos mostrarles las instalaciones y donde se quedarán.- Levantándose después de la conmoción.

-Acompáñennos.- Apuntando hacia el frente.- Tu quédate atrás Ichi por si alguien se rezaga.-

-Si como digas.- Mientras todos pasaban frente a él, observo como Nell le sacaba la lengua, Ulquiorra ni siquiera lo volteo a ver al igual que los dos últimos estudiantes, Grimmjow pasaba con una sonrisita y le hacia un ademan de que se verían luego.

-(Si que son un grupo muy extraño).- Mientras pensaba para si, oyó algo que caía dentro del autobús. Subió para ver que era y encontró a la joven peli naranja en el suelo recogiendo algo.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-Oh, me asustaste.- Volteo verlo y le mostro una ligera sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Bien pues mi deber es evitar que alguien se retrase y se pierda, así que lo mejor será que alcancemos a los demás.- Mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tienes razón, solo que volví a buscar algunas cosas que olvide.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Sin embargo cuando se acerco a Ichigo resbalo con un pequeño labial que estaba tirado. Antes de caer sintió que alguien la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, solo que soy un poco torpe por que casi siempre me ando cayendo, creo que por eso Ulquiorra-san me repite mucho que tenga cuidado.-

-Veo que te agrada ese muchacho.-

-¿Te parece?-

-Si y creo que mucho.-

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio hasta que…

-Etto ¿me podrías soltar?- Viendo que Ichigo todavía la tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh si claro! Lo siento.-

-No hay cuidado, bien alcancemos a los demás.-

Mientras Inoue bajaba del camión Ichigo se quedo inmóvil un instante. (Esta sensación es muy diferente a las que he sentido antes, su cuerpo es tan suave.) Esto lo decía para sí mientras observaba sus manos.

-¿Vienes Ichi?- Esa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Eh, si claro, oye y ¿por qué me dijiste Ichi?-

-¿No te llamas así? Pues el director te llamaba de esa forma.-

-Bien eso solo lo dice para molestarme. Soy Ichigo Kurasaki, mucho gusto.- Extendiendo su mano.

-Inoue Orihime, encantada.- Al estrechar su mano, Ichigo pudo comprobar lo suave y tersa que es su piel.

-Bien creo que nos rezagamos mucho, acompáñame.- Indicaba Ichigo mientras tomaba la mano de Inoue para llevarla con los demás.

-Hai.- Mencionó la chica muy alegre.

-(Bien esto es genial, no importa como pero tengo que hacerla mi novia).- Con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tal parece que Ichigo volvió a las andanzas.- Mencionaba un hombre con gabardina sobre un árbol. –Espero que estés preparado para lo que viene mi querido amigo.-

-Ichigo, ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?-

-Tranquila ahorita llegaremos.-

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían buscando al resto del grupo, los amigos de Ichigo se dirigían a la cafetería.

-Que bueno, ya es hora de comer.-

-Tranquilo Renji pareces niño de primaria.-

-Pero es necesario comer para crecer sano y fuerte.- (Me recuerda a un comercial.)

-Sigue, tú, anunciador de televisión.-

-Pero que genio Rukia, llévate las cosas más tranquilas.-

-Oigan me pregunto como estará Ichigo.-

-Tranquila Tatsuki, ha de estar enojado, pero el director lo sabe controlar.-

-Pues yo creo que se encuentra muy bien.-

-¿Por qué lo dices Uryu?-

-Bien mi grandulón amigo, porque lo estoy viendo muy bien acompañado.- Apuntando hacia el frente.

Todos pudieron observar que su amigo iba de la mano, más bien jalando, a un chica muy bonita, mientras aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor los observaban al ir caminando. El primero en quedar asombrado fue Renji, que tenía la boca tan abierta que parecería que se le dislocaría la mandíbula.

-Renji cierra la boca.- Dijo una Rukia con pena ajena.

-Pero mira que belleza.-

-Tranquilo cara de mandril, ella esta fuera de tu alcance.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-Oye Uryu no me digas que ella es…- Decía la pequeña chica mientras se había subido a la espalda de Renji.

-Efectivamente es ella, Rukia.-

-Oh cuatro ojos, debiste decir que ella era preciosa.-

-Pensé que sería obvio si es que Ichigo se fijaría en ella.-

-Tiene razón Uryu, Renji.-

-Bueno pues disculpen si no capto las cosas como ustedes.-

-Bien pero vamos a saludarlos.- Mencionó una muy animada Tatsuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Renji mientras ponía una pose de cool.

-¡Apúrate Renji!- A la distancia le gritaba Rukia.

-¡No me dejen!- Mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

-Ichigo, por favor descansemos un momento.-

Ichigo volteo a ver a su acompañante. La notó agitada, además de que parecía incomoda por la forma en la que caminaban. Suspiro y después la soltó.

-Lo siento Inoue creo que me aceleré.-

-No hay problema solo necesito descansar un poco.- Con su típica sonrisa.

-Me dices cuando quieres que continuemos.- Miró a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Al voltear quedo encantado mientras contemplaba a la chica, se acercó un poco y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle… Sintió que alguien le brincaba encima.

-¡Ese Ichigo, ¿qué haciendo?!-

-¡Rukia bájate de mi espalda!-

-No seas grosero, que soy una dama.-

-Ja, damas mis nalgas.-

-¿Qué acaso me estas diciendo que no soy una chica?- Mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Nadie cuestiona que estas chica.- Asiento el ademan por su tamaño.

-Pero eso y ser una dama son cosas muy distintas.-

-Sigues siendo muy maleducado Kurosaki.-

-Deja de hacerte el maduro diseñador de segunda.- Esto caló hondo en el joven.

-Bien tal parece que tendré que enseñarte modales.- Con un aspecto lúgubre.

-Tranquilo Uryu.-

-Valla pero si también vinieron Tatsuki y Chad.-

-No veo que eso te agrade Ichigo.-

-Al contrario mi gran amigo, ¿me harías el favor de quitarme este estorbo de mi espalda?-

Al instante Rukia apareció en los brazos de Chad.

-Bajame Chad, puedo pararme sola.-

Al momento que todo esto ocurría Inoue solo observaba con una gotita en su nuca. Hasta que reconoció a una persona del grupo.

-Ishida, ¿eres tú?-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Orihime.-

-Enserio, no te veía desde la competencia de conocimientos del año pasado.- Muy animada, al tiempo que zarandeaba la mano del chico muy emocionada.

-Oye un momento, Inoue ¿conoces a Uryu?-

-¿Uryu?-

-Así me llamo Orihime, Uryu Ishida.-

-Ah, gomen es que no recordaba todo tu nombre.-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien, qué?-

-¿Qué desde cuando conoces a Uryu, Ishida o como lo conozcas?-

-Pues desde el año pasado cuando competimos en el concurso de conocimiento, aunque al final perdí.- Recordó muy triste Orihime.

-Pero Uryu pensé que habías quedado en segundo lugar.-

-Así es Tatsuki.-

-¿Entonces quién ganó?- Llegando finalmente a la reunión un chico de pelo rojo.

-Ese idiota, pensé que te habías ido a otro lado.-

-¡Callate!, no tengo tiempo de humillarte enfrente de todos, ahora solo quiero saber quien ganó.-

-¡¿A quién dices que vas a humillar?!-

Solo se oyó un fuerte golpe y tanto Ichigo como Renji cayeron al suelo.

-Ya me cansaron los dos.-

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco Tatsuki?-

-Tal vez, pero estarán bien.-

-(Este grupo si que es muy raro, pero se ve que se llevan muy bien) pensando para si misma la joven peli naranja.-

-Dejando esto de lado, ¿quién ganó?- Muy expectante la pequeña chica.

-Pues fue otro alumno de Hueco Mundo, solo que tiene un nombre extraño, creo que es…-

-Se llama…


	4. Iluminado el Día…

_**Hola a todos, pues bien continuo con este fic, espero mejorarlo conforme pasen los capitulos para hacerlo más interesante.**_

**_Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y a los q no, pues aganlo, se aceptan criticas "constructivas", sin más por el momento, me despido._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._**

_**Iluminado el Día…**_

-Se llama Ulquiorra Schiffer.-

-¿Cómo?- Todos al unisonó.

-Que es Ulquiorra Schiffer.- Dijo después de un suspiro la peli naranja.

-Mira que nombrecitos les ponen hoy día.- Dijo entre risas Renji.

-Pues suena extranjero.-

-Eso es muy cierto mi moreno amigo.-

-Se debe a que sus padres son de ascendencia Europea, aunque no se exactamente de donde.-

-Oye Inoue y se ve que te agrada.- Lo decía de forma picara la pequeña chica.

-¡Eh ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!- Apuntándola con un dedo.

-Porque Ichigo y Uryu lo dijeron.- Con una gota en su cabeza.

-Si cierto.-

-Pues bien, he de admitir que su aspecto es lúgubre y es muy reservado, pero creo que es ese misterio que lo rodea es lo que atrae a las chicas.- Con ojos de borrego.

-Incluyéndote, ¿verdad?-

-No digas eso.- Agitando su mano como niña emocionada.

-Se ve que la tienes muy difícil compañero.-

-¿De qué hablas Renji?-

-Pues obviamente de la chica, cabeza de zanahoria, ya se ve que le atrae otra persona.-

-Eso nunca es un impedimento, mi cara de mandril.-

-Bien dejaré los insultos para después, pero será divertido ver como arruinas todo.-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Claro, ¿Cuánto quieres perder?-

-Que te parece pasear por la escuela con un vestido de novia y declarársele al director.-

-Me parece bien, pero creo poder mejorarlo, que te parece si la declaración se lleva a cabo en la reunión de los lunes en la mañana, cuando todos están reunidos.-

-Hecho. Prepárate para perder.-

-Eso lo veremos.- Sacando rayos de los ojos.

-Ichigo, ¿sucede algo?-

-No nada, por cierto creo que no los he presentado.-

-Todos, ella es Inoue Orihime.-

-Es un placer conocerlos esperó y no llevemos bien.-

-Igualmente.- Todos al unisonó, lo cual generó escalofríos en la chica.

-Bien ellos son Renji (El pelos rojos), Rukia (La enana), Tatsuki (La agresiva), Chad (El grandote y moreno) y ya conoces al cuatro ojos.- (PD. Esto se lo dijo en susurro para que no lo oyeran.)

-Se ve que quieres morir Kurosaki.- Con una venita en la frente.

-Bien Inoue y ¿cómo te ha parecido la escuela?-

-¡Es verdad! Ichigo no hemos alcanzado a los demás.- Con mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

-Cierto, será mejor que nos vallamos.- La tomo de la mano y salió corriendo.

-Ya ven que no le será tan fácil.-

-Tienes razón es la primera chica que le habla a Ichigo de tú a tú sin sonrojarse o tartamudear.-

-Pues bien mejor para mí ya que ganaré la apuesta.-

Ichigo iba tan rápido que todo el que se metía en su camino terminaba dando vueltas como un trompo. A pesar de ello no perdía de vista a cualquier persona que se encontraba su paso, esperando encontrar al grupo. Después de correr por escasos segundos diviso al grupo entrando a los dormitorios y corrió hasta alcanzarlos antes de que cerraran la puerta. El sonido que hizo para evitar que la puerta se cerrara atrajo la atención de todos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza.-

-Bien señor Kurosaki veo que por fin trae a la última estudiante, o más bien lo que queda de ella.-

-¿A qué te refieres viejo loco?- Al voltear vio a una chica totalmente mareada, que era incapaz de mantenerse de pie.

-¡Ah Inoue ¿Estas Bien?!-

-¡No grites!, no hay problema ahorita me recupero.- Aun con los ojos en espiral.

La chica intento caminar, pero lo único que hacia era girar y casi se cae de no ser por los brazos de cierto chico gótico.

-Ulquirro-sama.-Dijo un poco tímida la chica, para el descontento de cierto peli naranja que observaba la escena.

-Tranquilo Ichi, disimula o todos se darán cuenta de tus celos.- Con su abanico y una sonrisita burlona en su rostro.

-¡Ni quien lo estuviera!- Aunque era muy evidente su frustración y coraje por lo que contemplaba.-

-Ten más cuidado.- Fue lo único que dijo el joven antes de para a la oji gris.

-Si lo siento.- Realizando una reverencia como agradecimiento.

-¡Inoue-nechan!- Mientras la pequeña peli verde se lanzaba a sus brazos llorando como si no la hubiera visto en años.

-Tranquila Nell-chan no me tarde mucho.- Acariciándola de la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé pero tenía miedo de que algo te pasará.- Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Y por qué me iría a pasar algo?-

-¡Por él!- Apuntando inquisidora mente a Ichigo.

Ichigo volteo su alrededor y después de percatarse que se refería a él hizo una cara de pregunta y se apunto a si mismo.

-Si me refiero a ti pelos raros.-

-¡Mira mocosa que si continuas molestándome terminaras llorando más fuerte!- Ya bastante exaltado, tal vez demasiado para su bien.

-Huaaa, ves Onechan es muy malo.- Como niña asustada.

-Ichigo como puedes ser tan malo con una niña.- Bastante molesta, se dio la vuelta y mientras dejaba a atrás a un pobre Ichigo destrozado la pequeña Nell le sacaba la lengua en forma de burla.

-(Esa mocosa me las pagara).- Con una vena muy marcada en su cabeza.

-¿Nos sigue señor Kurosaki?- Ya a una considerable distancia el director.

-¡Espera no me dejen!-

Mientras el grupo se volvía a reunir, nuevamente el sujeto con gabardina y un sombrero negro observaba a Ichigo desde la ventana, no se podía observar su rostro, lo único que se veía era una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

-Bien chicos estos son los dormitorios, en este edificio se encuentran los chicos y en el siguiente las chicas. Y para que les quede claro esta estrictamente prohibido ir al otro edificio a menos que sean órdenes mías, de lo contrario serán expulsados.-

-Este chiflado cree que le haremos caso.- Con una risa burlona de parte del peli azul.

De repente el director se detuvo y por consecuencia todos los demás, volteó lentamente el rostro y con una expresión pocas veces vista por las personas dijo:

-Señor Grimmjow tome mis reglas enserio, de lo contrario le recomiendo que regrese a su escuela o sufra las consecuencias.- Con una cara siniestra que imponía miedo.

-Si señor, lo siento.- Bastante asustado.

-Bien continuemos.- Volviendo a la normalidad.

-(Esto es muy aburrido, me pregunto si era necesario que todos viniéramos, solo espero y nuestro director sepa lo que hace).- Sin cambiar su expresión de flojera.

-Tranquilo Stark, esto no durará mucho.-

-Lo que me preocupa no es el tiempo que duremos sino el hecho de que uses tu habilidad, querida Halibel.-

-¿Cuál habilidad?- Bastante intrigada.

-La de leer las mentes.-

-Eso solo sucede con la tuya pues es muy predecible.-

-Creo que tienes razón. No por nada tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos.-

-(Después de observarlos noto algo bastante peculiar en este grupo, quitando a Inoue y a esa pequeña fastidiosa, y claro al idiota de Grimmjow, los demás me parecen bastante tranquilos, ese Ulquiorra: Valla lo dije bien, es muy lúgubre; y esos dos alumnos, que más bien parecen adultos, casi no hablan o lo hacen entre ellos, sin duda creo que tendrán muchas sorpresas bajo la manga. Ese Aizen sigue tramando sus cosas, pero no le permitiré que se salga con la suya.)-

-Oye Inoue-nechan.-

-Dime Nell.-

-Ese Ichigo es bastante guapo, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?- Algo intrigada ya la vez con un ligero ruboe en sus mejillas.

-No me cae bien, pero hay que admitir que es carita, además todo el tiempo se la pasa observando hacia acá.- Inoue volteó ligeramente para comprobarlo y así era.

-Bien a lo mejor estará viendo al director o a alguien más.- Tratando de llevar la conversación a otro rumbo.

-Vamos Nechan no seas modesta…- Incomodando bastante a Inoue.

-Sabes que tengo ese resultado en los hombres.- Colocándose en una pose sexy, o eso es lo que creía.

-Tienes razón, eso debe ser.- Con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Bien chicos ese es todo el recorrido, les haré llegar más tarde sus hojas con los horarios de sus clases.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si yo no vi nada!-Asiendo un puchero la peli naranja.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero eso le pasa por retrasarse tanto. No se preocupe estoy seguro que Ichi estará encantado en acompañarla e indicarle cada una de nuestras instalaciones.-

-Bueno, pues ya que.- De forma resignada causando malestar en el peli naranja.

-Bien ya resuelto este asunto nos vemos después.- El director tomaba rumbo hacia quien sabe donde cuando algo lo interrumpió.

-¿Oiga a dónde cree que va?- Sujetándolo del hombro.

-¿Sucede algo señor Grimmjow?-

-¿Y nuestras habitaciones?-

-Tiene razón casi se me olvida aquí tiene la llave.- Después de entregarlas salió corriendo.

-Esta escuela es de locos.-

-Te acostumbrarás.-

-Como digas Ulquiorra, pues bien vamos a escoger habitación.-

-Pero si solo son dos llaves, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres.- Asiéndolo quedar como tonto.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Solo los estaba probando. Bien chicas aquí tienen.- Dándole la llave a Halibel.

-Nos vemos al rato muchahcas.- Extendiendo su mano en forma de despedida.

Mientras Grimmjow caminaba buscando la habitación pasó junto Ichigo seguido de Ulquiorra y Stark, pero no sin antes susurrarle algo al susodicho.

-Bien fresita pronto comenzará lo emocionante.-

-Eso lo sé gatito.-

-Te tragaras tus palabras.-

Cuando éste siguió su camino Ichigo lo observó detenidamente, al ver al grupo que se alejaba no pudo evitar sentir que estaba a punto de comenzar una guerra. Finalmente volteó hacia las chicas y se dio cuenta que estas lo observaban.

-Bien chicas, este, pues bienvenidas y cualquier duda que tengan no vacilen en preguntarme.- Algo nervioso por las miradas.

-Eso es bueno.- Dijo la peli amarilla para seguir con su camino y dirigirse al edificio de chicas. Nell y Orihime la seguían hasta que Ichigo sujeto la mano de esta última.

-Inoue se que no empezamos muy bien, pero me gustaría darte el recorrido como disculpa por hacerte llegar tarde.- Juntando sus manos en forma de arrepentimiento. La chica se mantuvo muda unos segundos, puso una cara de meditación y después respondió.

-Esta bien, que te parece en una hora.- Con una dulce sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Muy bien, pues te veo en la entrada del edificio de las chicas.-

-¿Y por qué mejor no vas a nuestro cuarto?-

-Porque el director ya les comento que esta prohibido, y aunque no lo crean por más tonto que se vea es un director que sabe imponer las reglas.- Con un ligero escalofríos que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cuando estaba enojado.

-Ok, entonces te veo en una hora.-

Ichigo quedó contemplando a la chica mientras esta se dirigía junto a sus compañeras a su habitación y cuando la perdió de vista corrió a toda velocidad a su cuarto, se metió a bañar y salió rápido para cambiarse.

-Bien esta es mi oportunidad, debo reponer las cosas y comenzar a utilizar mi encanto.-

-¡Ja!, ¿pero a qué encanto te refieres mí querido muchacho?-

Esa voz congeló al joven ojos café, abrió una puerta en su memoria que pensó haber sellado para siempre, sus pesadillas se encontraban en ese lugar, lo peor que le podía ocurrir era volverse a encontrar con él. Giró lentamente la cabeza y para su horror, en el marco de su ventana abierta, se encontraba sentado un sujeto con gabardina y sombrero, esté se quitó el sombrero y dejó ver su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un Ichigo que apenas estaba saliendo del estado de shock.

-¿Qué grosero, así saludas a un viejo amigo de tu infancia, al que tienes mucho tiempo de no saludar?- Con un rostro que denotaba tristeza.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver.- Ya más calmado.

-Pues que no recuerdas lo que te dije el día que nos despedimos.- Volviendo a colocarse el sombrero.

-No me digas que…-

-Exacto, he vuelto para recordarte nuestro trato y para rememorar hechos del pasado.- Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Y ahora mí querido amigo hagamos memoria de lo que sucedió cuando tenías 5 años.-


	5. Más oscuro en la vida…

__ _**De regreso con la historia, ya el capitulo 5 estoy emocionado, espero y este también les guste, dejen comentarios.**_

**_Todo, excepto personajes, son mi creación, estos como saben pertenecen a Tite Kubo, por cierto Bleach se pone cada vez mejor XD._**

_**Más oscuro en la vida…**_

_Aquel día todo parecía ser un sueño, todo se prestaba para creer que era una fantasía, el dolor era tan grande que difícilmente me permitía pensar, la lluvia arreciaba y el cuarto permanecía casi en penumbras, las tenues luces de las velas iluminaban vagamente el ataúd frente a mí. Las lagrimas no salían a pesar del dolor que me aquejaba, mis hermanitas muy pequeñas conocieron el sentir que causa la muerte, no puedo afirmar que yo fui lo suficientemente grande para entender y sobrellevar la nostalgia, de hecho no se si algún día podre hacerlo._

_Habían transcurrido 3 meses desde que ella dejó de vivir, perdí mi alegría, mis deseos de despertar cada día, y sobretodo mi interés por ayudar a los demás: mi madre siempre me dijo que debía ser fuerte para ser un gran hombre como mi papá, día tras día me esforzaba por cumplir con esa promesa, algunas veces llegaba con moretones a mi casa por defender a mis amigos, y aunque al principio mi padre me regañaba siempre terminaba por estrechar mi hombro y decirme que estaba orgulloso de un hijo dispuesto a defender a las personas que quiere. Mis hermanitas, con la ayuda de mi padre, trataban de superar el sentimiento de no tener más a mi madre, yo por lo contrario vivía con ese dolor, me aleje de mi familia, les cause mucho sufrimiento a mi padre y a mis hermanitas, que hasta la muerte de mamá eran muy apegadas a mí._

_Las cosas en la escuela no mejoraron, ahora no solo recibía burlas de los otros niños y chicos mayores por mi color de pelo, también me golpeaban y se reían del hecho de no tener mamá. Nada de eso me importaba, nada me generaba un mayor malestar del que sentía, nada llenaba este vacio, o al menos eso creía, hasta que la conocí. No se si fue por mi necesidad de ser amado, de encontrar algo que mitigara mi sufrir, que su sonrisa era encantadora, o el simple hecho de que fue la única que a pesar de mi apariencia y mal humor trató de ser gentil conmigo, trató de ser buena persona, trató de ser mi amiga…_

-Veo que vuelves a recordar esos días.- Con una sonrisa en sus labios, dichas palabras marcaron el regreso al presente.

-No creo que eso importe.- Ichigo terminaba por colocarse su camisa.

-¿Qué acaso quieres volver a sufrir como antes?-

-Ja, como si eso fuera posible.-

-Tienes razón, esto solo puede ser peor.-

-¿Qué no tienes a nadie más por molestar?- Con una impaciencia reflejada en sus palabras que crecía a cada momento.

-No hay mayor amigo al que debiera de ayudar.- Con un sarcasmo bastante evidente.

-Pues no lo hiciste muy bien en el pasado.-

-¿De qué hablas? Si fui yo el que te ayudó cuando más lo necesitabas.-

-Si como no.- Deseando que él desapareciera.

-Vamos, ¿acaso ocupas que te recuerde lo sucedido?-

-No.- Respondió seca y cortantemente.

-Recuérdalo, esa niña solo jugó contigo, aunque he de admitir que tienes buenos gustos.-

-Eso no te imp.…-Antes de terminar la frase algo le hizo sudar: el simple hecho de decir "tienes" como presente le dio a entender que lo vigilaba.

-Así es mi querido Ichigo, te he vigilado por algún tiempo, y esa chica nueva de pelos con un tono como el tuyo y un cuerpazo es un gran trofeo.- Con algunas risas entre sus palabras.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!- La ira invadían sus palabras y su coraje controlaba su cuerpo, intentó sujetar al tipo por el cuello de la gabardina, pero fue sometido rápidamente.

-Tranquilo mi amigo, recuerda que no ha llegado el día en que puedas vencerme.- Susurrándoselo al oído. Tan rápido como lo sometió, lo soltó y retomó su lugar.

-¿En qué me quede? Ah sí fue hace pocos años…- El hombre retomaba el pasado.

_Ella era hermosa, de pelos castaños y con una coleta de caballo que hacia relucir más su aniñada pero fina cara. Atraía las miradas de todos lo chicos, tanto pequeños como grandes, su peculiar estilo para caminar y sonreír encantaban a cualquiera. Con unos ajos verdes parecía ser una sirena de esas que atraían a cualquier hombre para solo llevarlo a su perdición. Su amabilidad se creía era extraño, en especial viniendo de una niña con padres adinerados, aunque hay quienes decían que solo era una mascara para hacer creer a los demás una gentileza que en realidad no tenía. Ichigo no supo cual de todos sus atributos le atrajo, nunca se había fijado en nadie, ni tampoco entendía ese extraño sentimiento que crecía dentro de él. _

_-Hola mi nombre es Callen Onigu.- Balanceándose sobre sus piernas._

_-…- Ichigo no respondía._

_-¿Qué acaso te comieron la lengua?- Con una sonrisa típica de un niño, intentó ver el rostro de Ichigo._

_-Déjame solo.- Mencionó finalmente el peli naranja._

_-Ya has estado suficiente tiempo solo, ¿no lo crees?- Sentándose a su lado._

_-Eso no te incumbe.-_

_-Tienes razón, pero creó que a nadie le gusta estar siempre solo.- Estirando sus manitas al cielo y dejándose caer sobre el pasto._

_-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con muñecas?- Tratando de deshacerse de ella._

_-No me gustan las muñecas, pero sí me empujas voy al columpio.-_

_-Díselo a otro, además tienes muchos admiradores.- Señalando a todos lo chicos que la observaban._

_-Pero ellos no son interesantes.-_

_-¿Entonces te parezco interesante? Ya creía que no me hablabas nomas porque sí.- Algo decepcionado._

_-Va, no me salgas sentidito, y acompáñame a los columpios.- Se levantó de un salto, se estiró un poco, tomó a Ichigo de la mano y lo jaló hasta los juegos._

_-Bien ahora empuja.- Señaló la niña mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios._

_-…- Ichigo como niño regañado comenzó a empujar, primero con cuidado y después con más fuerza._

_-Ves no es tan malo estar con alguien.- Mientras alegremente disfrutaba del viento sobre su rostro y la sensación que genera el movimiento del juego._

_-Tal vez.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ichigo plasmó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y su voz denotaba algo de alegría._

_El tiempo pasó y desde ese encuentro Ichigo cambió y poco a poco retomó su alegría y felicidad, su padre se dio cuenta de qué era lo que generaba el cambió en su hijo cuando un día antes de que saliera de la escuela lo observo platicando muy alegre con un niña, eso le agradó mucho pero no le comentó nada a Ichigo para no incomodar, prefería que él se lo dijera cuando él quisiera o lo creyera conveniente._

_-Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Ichigo se notaba nervioso._

_-Claro hijo, dime qué sucede.- El momento que había esperado perecía llegar._

_-Bien verás, pues en la escuela hay una niña con la que me llevó muy bien, me agrada y es muy linda, eto, el punto es que siento algo extraño cuando estoy con ella y no sé realmente qué es.- Por primera vez en su vida, después de la muerte de su madre, Isshin vio a su hijo sonrojarse, jugar con sus dedos y sonreír alegremente al contarle algo._

_-Bien hijo creó que es hora de decirte cuando fue la primera vez que me enamoré.- _

_-¿Enserió?-_

_-¿Qué acaso crees que Papá tampoco se enamoraba?-_

_-No es eso, es solo que…- Isshin levantó una mano enfrente de su hijo para que se detuviera._

_-¿Vas a querer oír la historia o no?-_

_-¡Claro!- El peli naranja parecía muy entusiasmado, su padre le indicó que se trajera una silla y se sentara a su lado._

_-Bien, recuerdo que era un día de verano, yo trabajaba como repartidor de pescado en la ciudad y coincidió que debía entregar un pedido a una nueva pescadería que recién había abierto. Era una de tantas que una familia importante de la región había inaugurado. Pues yo llegue como a las 9 de la mañana cuando acababan de abrir, entré con el pedido en una mano y la nota, de a quien iba dirigido el pedido, en la otra:-_

_-Buenos días traigo un pedido de pescado para el señor Kuronso.- Al retirar la nota de mi rostro quede encantado ante la belleza que tenía frente a mí._

_-Hola, mi padre no se encuentra pero puede dejar el pedido en la mesa, por favor.- La sonrisa de tu madre era encantadora._

_-¡Un momento!, ¿en serio tu primer amor fue mi madre?- Ichigo parecía incrédulo._

_-Se que te sonará extraño, pero ninguna chica me había atraído antes; ahora si me dejas continuar:- _

_-Sí claro, señorita, enseguida.- Rápidamente dejé el pedido en la mesa, me dirigía a la salida cuando oí detrás de mí._

_-¿Qué ya no reconoces a tu amiga de la infancia Isshin?- Esta palabras me generaron intriga volteé rápidamente, solo para encontrarme a la chica que me había embrujado con su encanto, sonriéndome de forma dulce._

_-Disculpe, pero ¿no me estará confundiendo?- Miré hacia otro lado para que no notara mi color de mejillas._

_-¿Eres Isshin Kurosaki, o no?- Sin cambiar su expresión._

_-Si lo soy.- Mi nerviosismo aumento cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia mí._

_-¿No me recuerdas?- Su expresión denotaba algo de tristeza._

_-La verdad no.- No sabía si era lo correcto pero no le podía mentir._

_-Soy __Masaki Kuronso.- Rápidamente un rayo de luz llegó a la mente de Isshin par hacerle recordar a la pequeña niña de 5 años que fue su vecina hace tanto tiempo._

_-Masi, ¿eres tú?- La incredulidad lo absorbía al ver como la niña pequeña y alegre a la que trataba como su hermanita, creció hasta convertirse en una señorita muy hermosa._

_-Nadie a parte de ti me llamaba así.- Nuevamente la alegría tomaba posesión de su rostro, para después dar una vuelta sobre sí misma y modelarle a su amigo. –Y bien, ¿qué te parece? Ya no soy la pequeña a la que cuidabas.-_

_-Eso es seguro, pero no puedo creer que te acuerdes de mí, si eso pasó hace casi 20 años.- Seguía anonadado por el cambio radical de su amiga._

_-¿Cómo podría olvidar al chico que me dio mi primer beso?- Esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría a un joven que rápidamente recordó el día en que se despidió de ella. La tarde era magnifica, los últimos rayos de sol estaban por ocultarse, una pequeña de pelos cafés lloraba sujetando fuertemente un peluche con forma de panda._

_-No me quiero ir.- Entre lágrimas expresaba lo que sentía._

_-No te preocupes Masi, sin importar donde estemos siempre seremos amigos.- Un niño 2 años más grande que ella la abrazó para consolarla._

_-Pero quiero estar contigo.- La niña había soltado su peluche para corresponder el abrazo._

_-Tranquila nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro.- La confianza en sus palabras comenzaba a quebrarse ante el dolor que esa despedida le generaba._

_-Eso es mentira.- La pequeña comenzaba a gritar._

_-No lo és.- Tratando de contenerse._

_-¡Si lo es!- La pequeña ahora lo apretaba más fuertemente._

_-Te lo demostraré.- El chico tomó sus mejillas con sus manos, y torpemente le dio su primer beso a la chica._

_-Eso qué fue.- La chica se encontraba algo desconcertada._

_-Siempre que mi mamá llora y mi padre la consuela hace esto, y después le asegura que todo saldrá bien y ella se calma.-_

_-esta bien, ya no llorare más, pero en verdad prométeme que no me olvidaras.-_

_-Lo prometo.- Lo siguiente que recuerda era verla alejarse con sus padres, como si fuera un mal sueño. Regresando a la carnicería Masaki notó el viaje en el tiempo que hacia Isshin y con un ligero movimiento de manos frente a su rostro lo trajo de vuelta._

_-¿Todo bien?-_

_-Si es solo que…- El joven simplemente no sabía que decir, se sentía apenado por haberle robado su primer beso aunque no fuera su opinión. Tomando una seriedad pocas veces vista en él dio media vuelta y se comenzaba a alejar._

_-¿A dónde vas?- Masaki corrió para sujetarlo de la mano._

_-Lamento lo que hice, no entendía en ese entonces, además estoy seguro no fue el único que has recibido.- Algo de molestia se hacía presente._

_-Pero por qué te disculpas, si estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.- Isshin simplemente no podía dar crédito a esas palabras._

_-En verdad creó que lo mejor sería que lo olvidaras y continuaras con tú vida. Como vez yo no soy alguien que pueda darte la gran vida a la que estas acostumbrada.- Inmediatamente Isshin solo sintió un jalón en su hombro que lo hizo girar para después recibir una bofetada que se oyó por toda la tienda._

_-¡Porque eres tan estúpido, yo no quiero que me des la gran vida, solo quiero estar con el chico al que amo!- Las lágrimas rápidamente hicieron su aparición._

_-¡Como puedes decir que me amas si no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho, no hemos cruzado una sola palabra en casi 20 años y además jamás hemos superado problemas juntos!- Lo exaltado que se encontraba le hizo agitarse._

_-Porque te he vigilado desde hace 10 años.- La tristeza parecía borrarse de su rostro._

_-Hace exactamente 10 años yo me dirigía a la escuela en mi limosina cuando te vi ayudando a una anciana a cruzar la calle, te reconocí de inmediato, pero para estar segura le indique al chofer que te siguiera con cautela.- La pausa generaba ansiedad en el joven peli negro._

_-Como no estaba segura si tú me recordarías, o sí serías la misma persona de la que me enamore, te mantuve vigilado. Todos los días alguien de mi casa te seguía, te observaba y me daban un informe de lo que hacías y de cómo eras con todos los demás.-_

_-(Ya decía yo que mis presentimientos no eran de paranoia como decía mamá)- Al ver lo fácil que la chica lo comentaba le generó un ligero escalofrió._

_-Cuando por fin me decidía hablarte me dijeron que tenías novia…-Mi mano paró en seco lo que tu madre comentaba._

_-Espera un momento, en ningún momento tuve novia.- Sintiéndose algo indignado por que lo difamaran._

_-Lo sé.- _

_-¿Lo sabes?-_

_-Así es, mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y ordeno que me dijeran eso para olvidarme de ti, sin embargo mi mayordomo de confianza me dijo la verdad al ver lo mal que me había hecho sentir eso. Tiempo después me enteré que te cambiaste de escuela y ya no pude localizarte hasta hace unos 2 meses cuando entregaste un pedido ala carnicería de mí padre en la ciudad vecina.- todo esto era algo difícil de creer._

_-¿Y cómo supiste que había sido yo?-_

_-Porque quien te atendió era el hijo del mayordomo que me había contado la verdad.-_

_-Ya veo.- (Si que se han de bañar en dinero.)-_

_-Isshin se que te será difícil de aceptar y no me molestaría si quieres tomar un tiempo para pensar, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy la típica niña rica.- Tomo sus manos con las suyas y lo vio directamente al rostro._

_-En verdad me gustaría Masi, pero no creó que sea lo mejor para ti, además tu padre se podría molestar, ya dijiste que inventó el que yo tenía novia para alejarte de mí.- Sus palabras contenían firmeza y nostalgia a la vez._

_-Eso no me interesa quiero tener mi propia vida con el hombre al que amo.-_

_-Ya te dije que no puedes enamórate de…- Todo lo iba a decir se fue por el desagüe al momento que Masaki le propinó un beso que no pudo rechazar. _

_-¿Y si esto hace que pierdas tu vida y todo lo que te rodea?-_

_-Solo quiero estar contigo.- Isshin se quedo pensativo por unos instantes._

_-Ok, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una prueba?, quiero que seas mi novia y si podemos superar las pruebas que se nos presenten, yo…-Masaki esperaba que continuara, pero al pensar en lo que diría me quede apenado._

_-¡¿Tú qué?!- La desesperación de saber le había generado molestia._

_-…yo te tomaré como mi esposa.- Fue lo único que pude articular antes de que ella comenzará a llorar como el día en que nos despedimos…_

_-Vamos papá dime que más paso.- Ichigo no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado._

_-Ya es tarde, te lo contaré en otro día.- Ichigo hizo un puchero porque su padre se había detenido en la mejor parte._

_-Eso no es justo.-_

_-Tranquilo muchacho no comas ansias.-_

_-Esta bien pero me la debes.-_

_-Lo prometo.- Ichigo se dirigía a la salida cuando su padre le llamo. –Si en verdad sientes que ella es la chica que quieres proteger, hazlo Ichigo.-_

_-Si papá lo haré.-_

-En verdad que tu padre es buen tipo, lastima que se equivocó en tu situación.- El hombre con gabardina sonreía burlonamente.

-¡Cállate!- Ichigo solo sentía que hervía su sangre al recordar ese día.

-Pero si lo mejor apenas comienza.- El hombre simplemente parecía disfrutar de la situación. –Esta bien creó que por hoy es suficiente, me retiro.-

-Ya no vuelvas.-

-Lamento decepcionarte amigo, pero lo haré.- Se colocó nuevamente el sombrero en su cabeza y antes de salir por su ventana dijo. –Apúrate muchacho no querrás hacer esperar a tu chica.- Rápidamente saltó por la ventana, Ichigo corrió para verlo sin embargo al asomarse no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-¡Maldición!- Su frustración crecía cada vez más. –Esto esta muy mal.- Golpeando fuerte mente la mesa casi la parte en dos. Volteó ver rápidamente el reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde a ver a Inoue. –Me ocupare de esto después.- Terminó de arreglarse y salió corriendo para encontrarse con la peli naranja.


	6. De un joven solitario

_**Aqui prersentandome después de un largooooo tiempo, espero ponerme al corriente y en verdad les agradezco su apoyo.**_

**_Personajes=Tite Kubo_**

**_Historia=Yo mero._**

_**De un joven solitario.**_

Ichigo corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, casi chocaba con varias personas que se encontraban en su camino, se disculpaba pero sin siquiera voltear a verlas. Ya sentía que la chica se llevaría una mala impresión de él y eso le dificultaría todavía más sus planes, sin embargo la presencia de aquella persona lo había incomodado bastante. Al dar la vuelta cerca del dormitorio de chicas se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que un grupo de chicas, y no cualquieras si no que todas ellas habían sido sus citas, estaban reunidas precisamente en la entrada. Se escondió dando la vuelta y maldiciendo su suerte.

-(¿Por qué tenían que estar ellas ahí justo ahora?)- Al asomarse se percató de que alguien habría la puerta principal del dormitorio, y para su horror se trataba de Orihime. Ella observaba a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

-(Todavía no llega.)- Después de cerciorarse de lo que pensaba lanzó un ligero suspiro y se enfilaba para meterse cuando oyó que le hablaban.

-¿Eres tú la nueva chica que viene de la Universidad Hueco Mundo?- Le preguntaba amablemente una chica de pelo azul obscuro.

-Si, ¿por qué?- Inoue parecía intrigada de lo que se le ofrecía a la chica.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mikoto, y ellas son Tomoe (Una chica con coleta de caballo y pelo negro), Andrea (De aspecto latino y pelo castaño corto.), Mushi (La pequeña pelirroja), Lucy (La rubia bien dotada.) y finalmente Riko (Alta y peli verde).-

-Muchos gusto. (Valla todas son muy guapas.)- Inoue parecía sorprendida de que se juntara un grupo de chicas tan diverso.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero ¿esperas a aliguen?- Ichigo oía la conversación a lo lejos y esto le daba mala espina.

-De hecho así es, espero a Ichigo.- Asciendo una expresión pensativa para recordar el apellido.

-Un chico alto, fuerte, guapo y con el pelo color naranja como el tuyo pero de tono más claro.-

-Exacto, ¿ustedes lo conocen?- Las chicas voltearon para verse a la cara y negaron en forma de decepción.

-Mira estamos precisamente aquí porque nos dijeron que iba tras una chica nueva de intercambio.- Dijo sujetando los hombros de Orihime.

-¿Tras una chica?- Inoue no parecía percatarse de que hablaban de ella.

-Escucha muy bien si no quieres ser usada te recomiendo que no te juntes con él, ya que solo se aprovechará de ti y después te tirara como pañuelo usado.- Todas las chicas afirmaban con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

-¿Y ustedes son?- Con una gotita en su sien.

-Somos de las que él se aprovecho, por eso te lo advertimos, pues ya hicimos nuestra labor chicas, vámonos.- Se despidieron de Inoue y le dijeron que podía contar con ellas, la susodicha solo se despidió de manos bastante confundida.

-(¡Esto es horrible, ¿por qué tenía que sucederme a mí?)- Ichigo parecía bastante frustrado y únicamente se recostó sobre la pared meditando su siguiente movimiento. –(No puedo acercarme simplemente como si nada ocurriera después de todo lo que le dijeron, tengo que parecer un chico amable y tranquilo de lo contrarió todo se irá por el desagüe.)- Su mortificación era tan grande que realizaba ademanes cada vez que se le ocurría una idea que pronto era desechada. Eso precisamente llamó la atención de la peli naranja que se aproximo cautelosamente y cuando estuvo cerca del joven:

-Hola Ichigo.-

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Ichigo cayó de espaldas y casi le daba un paro cardiaco.

-¡Estas bien Ichigo, Ichigo!- La chica lo agitaba desesperada tratando de que recuperara la cordura.

-Tranquila Inoue me vas a romper el cuello.- El joven la sujetó de los hombros evitándose así una lesión seria.

-Que alivio, y por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?- La joven volvía a su expresión infantil.

-Solo digamos que tuve visitas inesperadas, pero que te parece si comenzamos con el recorrido.-

-Me parece muy bien, solo deja voy por mi cartera y llaves.- La chica se alejó corriendo, hasta verla correr estremecía a Ichigo quien se sentía aliviado de que la presencia de aquellas chicas no pareciera haber interferido con sus planes, sin embargo su alegría cambió a desilusión cuando vio a Inoue salir del edificio con la pequeña de cabellos verdes y peor aún con la otra chica que no cruzaba ni una sola palabra.

-Bien Ichigo, estamos listas.-

-Muy bien entonces comencemos.- Un leve suspiro escapó de su boca y comenzó a caminar.

-Veo que el bobo nos acompañará.- Decía con desdén la pequeña niña.

-No hables así de Ichigo, Nell. Él fue muy amable al ofrecerse a mostrarnos el lugar.-

-Fue su culpa que nos perdiéramos del recorrido.-

-Vamos Nell, solo disfruta del paseo.-

-Muy bien solo porque tú lo dices. Pero Ne-chan porque nos acompaña la señora.- Estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por la chica de cabellos amarillos.

-Debes respetar a tus mayores, pequeñita.- Su serenidad daba miedo.

-Si, como usted diga.- Nell sentía escalofríos con tan solo oír su voz.

Ichigo se encontraba a poca distancia aunque estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus acompañantes. Al estar frente al gimnasio se detuvo para comenzar la explicación.

-Bien señoritas, este es el gimnasio, esta diseñado para albergar todo tipo de eventos deportivos y permite su practica a excepción de los deportes acuáticos, para ellos tenemos una piscina techada que tiene la capacidad de albergar competencias hasta de nivel internacional, pero aun no se ha llevado alguna mayor a las estatales.- Ichigo se encontraba muy inmerso en su explicación que no se percató de que aburría a las chicas.

-Que alguien le cierre la boca.- Decía una enfadada peli verde.

-Nell no seas grosera.-

-Concuerdo con la pequeña, por lo menos el director sabía mantener la atención de los visitantes.- El tener a Nell fastidiada era malo, pero que Hallibel estuviera en la misma condición era de lo peor.

-Veo que se aburren.- Ichigo había dejado de hablar al percatarse de lo que pensaban.

-N…No es eso Ichigo es solo que es nuestro primer día, están cansadas y…-

-Eres un aburrido, chico.- La morena simplemente dijo lo que pensaba.

-Pues bien me gustaría saber cómo puedo hacer más interesante la plática.- Ichigo tenía una venita marcada en su nuca pero buscó disimular su coraje.

-Bien pues para hacerlo rápido solo le mostraré el lugar y si tiene alguna pregunta, la plantean, ¿ok?-

-Me parece bien.- La joven peli amarilla parecía complacida.

-(Valla con la reinita que tenemos aquí.)- Decía para si el pobre de Ichigo.

-Y no soy una reinita.- La palabras de Hallibel causaron asombro en Ichigo.

-P…pero cómo-

-Es fácil saber lo que los monos piensan.-

-¡No me digas mono!-

-Solo un mono gritaría así.- La joven no parecía alterada en lo más mínimo.

-Bien chicos, por qué mejor no seguimos con la guía.- Inoue trataba de evitar que esto se convirtiera en un campo de guerra.

-Ay, porque lo arruinas en el mejor momento, y yo que apostaba de que la señora ganaba.-

-Vuelve a llamarme señora y sabrás lo que es disciplina.- El aspecto lúgubre de la joven hizo el efecto esperado en la pequeña muchacha.

-S….s…..si- Nell se había refugiado detrás de la peli naranja.

-Ahora pasamos a la biblioteca.- Ichigo retomaba la serenidad.

-¿Hay alguna historieta aquí?- Preguntaba una impaciente pequeña.

-Hay una sección dedicada al comic, manga y demás, todo eso solo porque al director le gusta leer ese tipo de cosas.-

-¿Y a ti no te gusta Ichigo?- Inoue le preguntaba de forma tranquila y alegre.

-Uf, para ser sincero leo algunos ejemplares, pero solo los que me gustan.- Un poco avergonzado por sentirse algo grande para eso.

-Que bien porque a mí también me gustan algunas historias.- Inoue parecía sentirse feliz de saberlo.

-Lamento interrumpir sus infantiles similitudes, pero ¿tendrán una sección sobre la historia de la escuela?- La chica de tez morena miraba a su alrededor.

-Bien pues creo que sí, aunque no sé donde se encuentra, mejor pregúntaselo a la bibliotecaria mañana.- Ichigo no paso desapercibido el comentario y le pareció muy extraño.

-Bien continuemos.- Nell se había montado sobre un Ichigo algo molesto.

-¿Me crees tu caballo?-

-Así es, ahora adelanté caballito.- Nel comenzaba a moverse como un vaquero en una película del medio oeste. Y para su sorpresa en vez de enojarse aun más, Ichigo parecía tranquilizarse.

-Pues continuemos.- Ichigo sujetó las piernitas de la peli verde y caminó con ella sobre sus hombros.

Pasaron por los edificios de ingeniería, arte, tecnología, laboratorios, etc. La pequeña Nell se veía feliz en los hombros de Ichigo, quien se mostraba como un padre con su hija o en menor grado como un hermano con su hermana.

Como último lugar visitaron la cafetería.

-Aquí llegamos a la cafetería, ¿qué les parece si les invitó algo de comer?- EL peli naranja trataba de ser lo más caballeroso posible.

-No gracias nosotras…- Inoue agitaba sus manos enfrente de ella en señal de negación pero fue interrumpida.

-Eso me parece bien.- Hallibel se interpuso entre ambos.

-Nell solo quiere un postre.- La pequeña jalaba los pelos de Ichigo para llamar la atención.

-Muy bien, escojamos una mesa y después pasen a pedir lo que se les antoje.- Ichigo señalo un lugar junto a una ventana que les permitiría ver el ocaso.

Cuando se hubieron instalado, la peli verde y la joven morena corrieron hacia la barra para pedir algo de comer.

-Lamento todo esto Ichigo.- Inou se veía con una gotita en su frente al ver a sus compañeras.

-No te preocupes, el dinero no será problema, pero si me sentiría mal si no escoges algo.-

-No es necesario.-

-Insisto, incluso si es algo pequeño pide lo que quieras.- El joven le sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien si no te molesta, pediré algo, tengo un rato sin comer.- Antes de que Ichigo respondiera Inoue se encontraba pidiendo una combinación de platillos que al encargado le ponían la cara color verde.

-Bien, no esta mal para ser el primer día.- Ichigo se estiraba en su asiento.

-Tienes razón no esta mal.- Una voz conocida se pronunció a sus espaldas. –No voltees, y sigue concentrado en la barra o las cosas se pondrán feas.-

-¿Por qué me tienes que molestar en un momento así?- Ichigo apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-Relájate, solo vine a tomar algo, también ocupo comer, ¿sabes?-

-A otro perro con ese hueso.-

-Muy bien, solo estoy disfrutando del espectáculo. Pero me iré por ahora, solo te advierto algo.-

-Como si te fuera a hacer caso-

-Bien como quieras, solo te diré que no te entusiasmes demasiado, pues esas chicas no son lo que parecen.- El hombre se levantó de la mesa y paso a su lado. –A menos que desees ver morir a más gente frente a ti.-

Ichigo permaneció callado y pensativo hasta que las chicas regresaron con sus platos, aunque todo mundo veía con intriga la bandeja de Orihime.

-¿Sucede algo, Ichigo?- La joven peli naranja se mostraba preocupada.

-No solo pensaba en las clases de mañana.- Con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bien si ese es el caso a comer.- Las tres chicas comían de forma tranquila y pausada, masticando las veces necesarias para ayudar con la digestión. Al terminar decidieron regresar a los dormitorios.

-Bien llegamos, por hoy es todo.- Ichigo bajaba a una decepcionada Nell de sus hombros.

-Gracias por todo Ichigo.- Inoue cargaba a la pequeña peli verde como lo había hecho Ichigo.

-No hay porque, espero que descansen y mañana nos vemos.- Ichigo se despedía de ellas mientras entraban en el edificio, hasta que la puerta principal se cerró, el decidió partir para descansar.

El día había sido largo y tedioso, sabía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, en especial con él devuelta, pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en algo que lo ayudara a deshacerse de él. Tomó el camino largo a su cuarto, el cual consistía en pasar por un pequeño estanque que reflejaba la luz de la luna de forma clara y esplendida, se quedo contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza, cerró los ojos, concentró sus oídos en los sonidos producidos por las ranas, el aire que golpeaba las copas de los arboles y los pequeños peces que saltaban del estanque para atrapar insectos atraídos por la luz lunar.

-Mañana será otro día.- Se alejó del lugar de forma lenta.

-Así es, mañana será otro día.- Una persona sonreía maliciosamente desde el otro lado del estanque donde las sombras de los arboles impedían ver.


End file.
